


Honesty

by TheGoodKindOfTrash



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Child Abuse is implied, Dave is Cat Noir, I don't even spell check my shit, I need to let Dave be happy, Identity Reveal?, Karkat is Ladybug, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Miraculous ladybug au crossover thing, Why do I question what's in my own works, and reupload those I deleted, forgive me mom and dad for I have sinned idk how but I'm sure I have, idk why I keep putting child abuse in my stories, it was canon but jeez, oh god if a FRIEND READS THIS I WILL DIE, oh well, one day I will upload one of my well developed fics, who's really gonna care if I do or don't though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 02:00:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8184764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGoodKindOfTrash/pseuds/TheGoodKindOfTrash
Summary: Karkat Vantas is also Ladybug, a super feminine sounding male hero who works with Cat Noir, his trusted partner he cares for but doesn't return his affections because of a certain Dave Strider at school.





	

**Author's Note:**

> My last late Davekat Week fic. This is a Miraculous Ladybug au cross over thing and also my last late fic. Hopefully I'll get a better memory over time. And also let Dave be happy.  
> Enjoy!
> 
>  
> 
> my good pal is trying to find my account but I don't think she can since she doesn't know anything except the ship soooooo

You are fucking done. Cat Noir won't leave you alone with your admittedly embarrassing thoughts about Dave Strider, a hot guy at your school who thinks he so cool and suave, but who's actually sweet, awkward, and tender. He always seems to keep things in and never talk about his home life and you worry about him because he's so good and amazing, already famous for his music and his sort of stupid but funny webcomic. Dave's also been reached out for by magazines for modeling but he always refuses and he always comes to school with a new bruise or cuts or broken limbs and you want to ask about them and care for him and GOD DAMN FINGERFUCKING VOYEUR you had to go and fall in love with him. He sees you as a friend and you hang out with the same grind group but you want to be so much MORE. Terezi is no help, telling you to be honest. She doesn't GET IT. 

You groan and lean back, staring up at the sky, not really into the nightly patrol around the city.  
"Hey sweet baby cakes, are you okay?" Cat Noir leans into your field of view, voice light but face concerned. His face is so full of emotion all the time. Unlike Strider. AGH. ITS LIKE HE HAS A TIMESHARE INSIDE YOUR HEAD WHEN YOUR COMMON SENSE DECIDES TO ABSCOND THE FUCK OUT OF THERE. He doesn't even consider you a potential romantic interest anyways, because you're just little, stupid, insecure Karkat Vantas who can't even get normal life down, much less this superhero one. It's hard, it's hard and nobody understands. Except maybe your partner. 

You glare at said cat, sitting up and slouching over as you stare at the streets of Paris, kicking your legs off the edge of a roof.  
"I'M FRICKING DANDY OVER HERE, THANKS FOR ASKING. JUST THINKING ABOUT AN OBTUSE KID AT SCHOOL WHO IS TOO GOOD TO BE MY FRIEND, MUCH LESS MY BOYFRIENDS. LOVE IS STUPID, LIFE IS STUPID, AND WE SHOULD JUST GIVE UP ON IT."

Cat Noir pauses and then sits next to you, silence settling between you for a wonderful 30 seconds, and then he speaks again.  
"Can I ask who it is? I mean keep it to yourself if you want but I'm all ears. I have two sets actually so talk all you want, really. I can be like your diary that you talk to instead of write in so just go ahead and spill if it's cool. I know you don't like talking about our civilian lives for privacy and professionalism and shit, but really I would remember someone as unique as you so I don't think we have anything to worry about. So. Yeah. Talk to me. If you want."

You look at him as his face seems to glow a brighter red than your outfit as silence falls again. 

"FINE."

Both of you are taken aback by the response. But, despite your partner being such a bumbling idiot, he is also the person you can count on to have your back. He's become your closest friend other than Terezi at this point. And he does have a point. His ability to be annoying, super flirtatious, needy, and whiny while also being very expressive, energetic, caring, and dependable would be something you would recognize. 

"Well then, uh, shoot." He's clearly trying to contain his curiosity. 

You sigh, and already feel embarrassed. 

"I really, really like this boy Dave Strider at my school." It comes out as a whisper as you bury your face in your hands. If you were looking up you might've seen Cat Noir's face burns a deeper red, eyes wide and surprised. He clears his throat. 

"Hey Ladybug. I have something to tell you."

You hear him shift and cough. You roll your eyes as you look up. And the it's your turn to be surprised. 

 

You think Terezi was right. You just have to be honest. You think on this months later as you walk to the park, laughing as you hold Dave's hand.

**Author's Note:**

> boy I wish I watched this show more because idk what I'm doing.
> 
> I also wished my rambling in REAL LIFE wouldn't come over to my VIRTUAL LIFE BUT here I am anyway hahahHAAAAAAAAA 
> 
> 10/10 would recommend


End file.
